Four Suits
by Spirix
Summary: Four men, with different demons, learn more about each other than they ever thought they would. A collaboration with silkendreammaid...Hyuroi...Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Chapter 3: Players In.
1. Shuffle

**Title:** Four Suits (Roy POV) **  
Warnings: **Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Shuffle

* * *

"_Smile," chorused the photographer again as he snapped shot after shot of the happy couple. Roy blinked and wondered if his eyes would ever be the same again. He could see only spots._

"_Stop squinting so much, your eyes are small enough as it is. When you do that, you look like your eyes are closed," Maes said with his characteristic grin. Roy only quirked an eyebrow as they walked over towards where Fullmetal and Havoc were standing just out of the way of all the guest traffic._

"_At least my 'small' eyes are fully functional. Last time you took your glasses off you squinted into a doorframe as I recall." Roy countered with a smirk and joined into the two blonde's conversation. _

"Of course. It's part of my job." Havoc was saying. 

_Roy smirked again, adding, "You'll be out of a job, Havoc, if you don't stop smoking in the office. Hawkeye has put in another 'request'."_

_Havoc sighed and said, "If she would just let me have my break back, I wouldn't need to smoke in the office."_

_Maes gave Roy a sideways glance. Roy smirked back and shook his head in disbelief, knowing what Maes was going to say next. _

"_Perhaps you should quit." Maes stated as Roy tried to keep in a laugh. It looked like Edward was having the same problem. Havoc would never quit smoking. It was a part of life, like death and taxes._

_Havoc countered snappishly with, "I'll quit smoking when you stop waving those pictures around." _

_No one could contain their laughter that time. They didn't even notice the camera flash.  
__

* * *

_

Roy sat next to Abbie in complete boredom. She was the most insipid girl he had ever met. That in itself was a huge accomplishment because last week he gone out with a beautiful mute woman. Normally Roy liked conversation, but she had been really good with her hands so he hadn't complained. Abbie, on the other hand, never stopped her pointless chatter. Her only one good quality was that her long golden hair was a striking contrast to his own dark locks. As arm candy, she was perfect, if only she would keep her pretty lips together for more than thirty seconds.

"… and my brother Larry sat on the sandwich! Isn't that hilarious darling?" Abbie's high pitched squeal was beginning to make the hairs on his arms stand on end. Roy was starting to worry that if she sounded like this in public, how would she sound elsewhere? He wondered how soon he could leave before it would be considered rude. He looked around the room after giving his date a brief smile and saw the newlyweds were still dancing. Once Maria and Denny left for their honeymoon retreat, Roy could retreat from this honey of a woman; she stuck to him everywhere and not in a good way. At least she was easy on the eyes and even easier between her thighs. She laughed again and Roy closed his eyes. Did he really want to take this one home?

She started into another one of her stories and Roy felt his eyes glaze over. Where had he found this total fluff of a woman? Oh yes, she was the ex-roommate of another conquest. She was perfect for maintaining his image. Roy was just glad he had found someone to be his date for this wedding in so little time. Five hours to be exact. If Maes hadn't called to ask him for an extra shirt button, he would have forgotten completely. Roy almost wished he had ignored that phone call; it would have saved him from this boredom, from this wedding and from this horrid conversation.

"Would you like something to drink? I'll go get some punch for the two of us." Roy interrupted and left abruptly in search of the punch table. He found it on the far side of the room with ease. The trip would give him plenty of time to not be at his table. Roy walked in a wide arc around the dance floor centered in the room, surrounded by white tables with matching white center pieces. Roy took his time, noticing that everything from the cake to the wall hangings were white. How delightfully and traditionally bland it all was. That combined with all the black tuxedos made for a very boring and unappealing view.

Roy saw one familiar face after another and realized they were mostly all military members. If that were the case, at least someone would have a blue uniform on, but a quick glance around revealed that they were all in civilian formal wear. The closest was Hawkeye in her pale blue dress and black sandals. She should wear knee length dresses more often, her pale calves looked exquisite as she danced… with Fuery. That was surprising. Roy felt momentarily proud of his male staff member for finally finding the courage to ask a girl to dance, even if he feared what would happen if Fuery stepped on said girl's foot. From the look of her fitted dress, she was unarmed, but one could never tell with First Lieutenant Hawkeye. She was always prepared and full of surprises, a lethal combination.

The only splashes of colour in the room were the daffodils, daises in the flower arrangements and the poor bridesmaids that were forcibly dressed to match. Pastels were the polite thing for women to wear to a spring wedding and all but his 'lavish' date abided by that unspoken rule. Even Miss Rockbell had on a dusty rose dress with thin straps, simple, pretty and appropriate. Abbie, however, was dressed in a very provocative bright orange dress, showing entirely too much skin on the top and bottom. Normally Roy would enjoy such a view, but he really couldn't stand to be close enough to her to see her. Out of sight would be her best side, or merely out of hearing range.

Roy came across Breda and Armstrong's table. Looking over Breda's shoulder he saw a strategically set up battlefield. It was the Salt and Pepper Stronghold against the Cutlery Foreign Legions. Everything on the table was arranged into landscape and weaponry, including what looked like a pack of cigarettes as a barricade. Roy wondered amusedly how they had confiscated those from Havoc when Breda moved his wallet battalion into the corsage forest to the right of Armstrong's napkin moat surrounding his fort. Two wineglass watchtowers sent out sentries to investigate. None of them returned and neither did Roy, leaving them to re-enact the Battle of Meridian Falls.

Finally arriving at the punch table, Roy ladled two glasses with a sigh. He really didn't want to go back. A drink in each hand, he passed Falman and Sheska. They were avidly discussing the clues revealed this week on a popular mystery radio show Roy never got into. Every week there was an hour broadcast involving fictional detectives trying to solve crimes. It was very detailed; interviews and even late night chases took place over the air. Listeners have until the last Monday of the month to submit their murderer and why. Roy thought about it for a moment, wasn't the prize for being right a chance to be a random witness in the next case file? Sheska was avidly trying to convince Falman that Gretel the barkeep had poisoned the ice cubes in Ferric the drifter's drink and that Miss Swanson had been poisoned by her greedy, future mother-in-law. Roy shook his head and left them to their heated discussion.

A short blond nearly knocked him over as Roy turned to head back to his dreaded seat. It was a fast walking Fullmetal. Roy looked at the long, for a shrimp, strides he was taking out into the hall, Alphonse close on his heel. It had been two years since Al's return to flesh and feeling. Roy still didn't know most of the details, in fact, he was pretty sure all he knew about it was a lie fabricated by the storming blond. Everyone was too happy for the both of them to care about such a trivial matter as details.

The two brothers had moved back to Resembool shortly after Alphonse's return, leaving a strange and awkward lull in their wake. Roy would never admit it, but those ten months after they left were hard on him. The yelling and pointless missions had become a part of his day-to-day life. The hole left behind did nothing but remind him of all the other things missing in his life. When Fullmetal showed up at his office after less than a year, he was happier than was appropriate for a commanding officer. It wasn't so much for the return of Edward Elric that he was happy for, but for getting back something he lost in general. That rarely happened to Roy.

Fullmetal had been demanding and agitated that fateful re-enlistment day fourteen months ago, but everyone knew better than to question why he left his little brother, the one he spent the better part of his life trying to restore. Roy watch the blond braid flick out the door to the main reception room and turned away. Whatever was going on was between Edward and Alphonse. Roy just hoped that property damage wouldn't be an issue in the resolving of their problem.

"Uncle Roy, will you dance wi' me?" came a voice from around his knees. Roy looked down between his drinks and little Elysia grinned up at him. She had a pretty wreath of yellow daisies in her hair and a dress to match. She was the flower girl, naturally.

"Sorry pretty petal, I have to deliver these drinks," Roy said with a smile he reserved for her alone. She pouted with her big puppy eyes for a moment, then a familiar tune played from the band. It was slow and had beautiful lyrics sung by a dark haired woman with a deep jazzy voice. Elysia sped off to a table half the room away. Roy wondered what just happened, then it hit him as Elysia ran directly to her father. Maes picked her up and hugged her close, rotating smoothly with the music. His longest friend looked both sad and happy at the same time, before closing his eyes. Roy understood. This song had been Gracia's favourite before she died… was murdered… only eighteen months ago. Elysia was lucky to have survived the attack. It was just another small radical group, but their 'demonstration' had cost Maes the love of his life, and he hadn't been the same since.

The fake smiles and constant cheeriness made Roy want to shake Maes until the man was in tears, but Roy was forced to keep his distance. He still remembered the funeral. Maes had pushed his comforting hand aside and accused him of not knowing how it felt, to lose a loved one. Roy watched the two continue their dance and felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one only too well. The memory surfaced before he could stop it.

-----

"_We did it Roy! Now we are proud officers of the military. I say they will regret this day, once you and I start wrecking havoc." A teenaged Maes undid the confining collar of his graduation parade uniform with one hand and bit the white glove off the other. _

_An equally teenaged Roy just watched him silently as he clutched his gloves, twisting them with nervous energy. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity. It was now or never. Roy wetted his lips and tried to speak, but nothing came out._

"_Hey, don't look so nervous. Moving from the school dorms to the state dorms won't be that big of a change. I know you'll have a new roommate, but that doesn't mean we'll stop being friends." Maes smiled at him and pulled his other glove off, putting them in his pocket._

_Roy could only think of all those nights he had laid in bed, watching the shadows on the ceiling and listening to Maes breathe. How could he live without hearing that wonderful rhythm ever again? It was more than just a sound; it was like Roy's pulse, steady constant and should always be there. Maes couldn't go, fuck alchemy. Roy hated himself for applying for the alchemist program. He loved and had a natural talent for alchemy, but it was nothing to the secret love he had for his dear friend. Now it was one of many things seeking to keep them apart._

_Roy glared at that thought, they were never really together. Maes was always oblivious, taking Roy's every comment and gesture as one of friendship and camaraderie. Tonight was his last chance to do something unmistakably clear. _

"_Are you ok? You look pale in these shadows, let's go inside." Maes had a hand on his forehead now and Roy snapped. In __one__ quick and clumsy movement he crashed his lips __on__ Maes' and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Roy pulled back after a moment to look into those bespectacled eyes. Maes was stunned and looking straight ahead. The silence combined with not being shoved away gave him the courage to kiss Maes again, this time softly. Roy__ feather light__ pressed his lips against Maes's moving them slowly. It was perfect. It was his moment. Roy felt happiest he ever felt in his whole life. Then his world came tumbling down._

_Maes began to laugh and shoved him away. "You really are something Roy Mustang," Maes cackled and slapped him on the back. "I didn't even see you drink, and I was with you the whole day! How did you do it? Do you have a hidden flask? Can I see it?"_

_Maes's excited jabbering confused him immensely. "…What flask?"_

"_Ok, then someone slipped you a drink then. Who was it? Man that stuff must be good. I just hope you don't remember this tomorrow." Maes slapped his back a second time._

_What was happening? Roy could feel his moment slipping away. How did Maes misunderstand him again? He clenched his fists in determination. Roy would speak his feelings so there would be no room for any misunderstanding, not a single one._

"_Maes, I love you," Roy said seriously, looking to the side but then deciding to look into those green eyes. "I love you more than anyone."_

_Maes blinked at him once, than twice. "Gee Roy, I love you too." Roy heart beat so loudly he feared it would echo, "You are like the brother I never had. I was going to wait until we got all settled in with moving our kits, but I can't wait. I'm going to ask Gracia to marry me! Man I hope you aren't too drunk to understand me because this is big! Huge!" _

_Roy's heart stopped. No. No. No, no, no, nononono! How could this have happened? He had said the words! Roy had told him he loved him. He had kissed him twice! It was all slipping away. Maes pulled a ring box out of his pocket and questioned Roy about how and where he should propose. Roy gave him short and brief answers, letting his heart fall apart, one shaved flake at a time. He was losing Maes and yet he was still close enough to touch. Roy guessed it was true, all love led to tears. He just couldn't shed them._

_-----_

Maes was still a part of his life, close enough to touch, but Roy could never forget that day. He had been a stupid boy going through a silly phase. Every young man had a defining moment of pure idiocy that indicated his coming into reality. A man could never love another man. It was ridiculous. Roy looked at Maes with his daughter. If it was so ridiculous, then why did just looking at him, make Roy question everything he was certain of? Why did his heart hurt so much about a puppy love that wasn't even applicable?

Roy downed one of his punch glasses completely and laid it on a table. The song was still playing but he couldn't listen. It stood for everything missing in his life. Roy left the room in search for air. He needed to breathe.

"No. There is nothing wrong with me," came a familiar voice from in the hall. It was Fullmetal. Roy quickly halted his fast stride just short of the doorway.

Alphonse's voice replied, "But even Winry says it's not natural…"

Roy peeked around the doorframe. Fullmetal and his brother looked to be having a deep conversation. Luckily the doorway he was hiding in was between them and the conservatory. If the two brothers would just look away, he could slip into peaceful solitude among the hedges. But Fullmetal was regrettably facing his direction and he knew getting caught over hearing this conversation would be dangerous, not only for Roy but for all the innocent bystanders the building would crush.

Fullmetal was foaming at the mouth, "I don't care what Winry thinks, Al. My private life is just that, private!"

Roy wondered hastily if there was another entrance but found himself being drawn in with Alphonse's hasty reply. "But Ed, what if you are, you know…?"

Are what? Annoying didn't seem to fit, neither did short. What else could Fullmetal be? Blond? Male? An Alchemist?

"If I'm what, Alphonse? Not normal, different?" There was a dark feel to those harshly spoken words. "You think returning to Resembool will fix it? I don't have a problem and I sure as hell do not need you to tell me I do!" His voice was laced with suppressed rage. Roy couldn't see the two of them without being seen himself, but he could feel that golden glare through the wood against his back.

"Then why don't you get a girlfriend, Edward? Every time we talk about this, it goes nowhere."

So it is about that. Alphonse was just playing the 'Maes' card, thinking marriage and relationships cured all. Roy allowed himself a dark but silent 'ha' and took a sip of his second glass punch.

"Because I don't want one. Is that so hard to understand, Al?" Roy knew that he understood that. He rarely wanted the additional company of the women he slept with. He took another sip and sighed as he listened. "Just because you're crushing on Winry does not mean I have follow suit as well."

Roy ventured a look and saw Alphonse blush with a determined look. "Edward, you don't even _look_ at girls."

He quickly hid again. Fuck, this was getting too personal. There had to be another way into the damn conservatory.

"Why should I? Has it ever occurred to you that I might just not be interested in that sort of thing _at all_?" Roy could hear Fullmetal stomp as he paced. He quickly took a sip of his punch and darted down the hall. The walking stopped and he hid again behind a thick curtain that was drawn back. It was wide enough to hide him. Roy could almost reach the door handle to freedom. "That I could find all that relationship stuff to be completely pointless and a waste of time? That I don't look at girls, _or guys, _because I really don't care?"

Roy couldn't believe his ears. Fullmetal and he actually had something in common. Roy never cared for any of it. He dated and whored around because if he didn't, people would talk. He had an image to keep up. If he wasn't such a slut for women, Maes might remember that silly confession and be distant or wary of him. Roy refused to risk losing his friendship with Maes just because he was… unacceptable. The world saw wanting another man as unnatural, unhealthy and unclean. Why would Maes, raised in that culture, think differently? A small voice said that Roy was raised the same way, but he countered with his usual reply. Roy was all those things, unnatural, unhealthy, unclean and ultimately unhappy. Roy's breath was coming in shallow pants. There wasn't enough air.

He launched himself away from his curtain seclusion to the door. One quick knob turn and he was surrounded by beautiful floral air and the sounds of a babbling brook. He strolled down the cobble stone path until he found a small stone bench. It was the perfect place for a defective man like him to sit and drink not nearly alcoholic enough punch in a poor attempt to drown out his miseries. Roy flopped down and loosened his bowtie. It was nice and warm in the glass surrounded garden. He stretched out his feet and leaned back, looked at the sun through the tinted ceiling.

He kept his mind blank as he enjoyed the warm rays through his black suit. It was the only one he owned. Most formal events required his uniform so he never bothered to stock up his closet with nice suits. The only reason he even had this one was because of another wedding he went to. It was the only other wedding he had ever attended, Maes and Gracia's. Roy was the ultimate best man. He resided himself to that fact. He had smiled and handed over the vows the love of his life had written for another person. It was painful and heartbreaking but Roy was the master of lies. No one would ever be able to tell, looking at the pictures that he was being torn in two pieces with every frame. Besides, Maes was happy and Gracia was a nice girl. He had nothing against her and missed her horribly now that she was gone. He wished she'd come back; just to see Maes smile again. The fake smiles he wore now were starting to make Roy feel sick on the inside.

"What the fuck?" Something…or actually someone cursed as they tripped over his legs. Roy blinked and stared at the blond mop picking his face off the walkway to look at his legs. The shrimp probably couldn't crane his neck back far enough to see any higher. Roy though about telling Fullmetal as such, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Bastard!" He screeched in indignation. "You did that on purpose."

Roy didn't even spare him a look as he took a drink from his depleting glass. It was a real shame he didn't have more.

Fullmetal was still glaring at him, so he gave the kid what he wanted half heartedly. "Hardly, Fullmetal. It's not my fault your legs cannot even manage task as simple as stepping over something."

Roy looked at the fair sized pond behind Fullmetal and thought about the fish. How awful it must be, to be trapped in their fake atmosphere. Roy felt much the same. He was trapped in a job that didn't allow him the luxury of want. He was trapped in a life that did the same.

Fullmetal plopped down beside him without a trace of grace. Roy wondered what it would take to get some peace and quiet but was surprised when the shorter of the two didn't speak. He looked strained and tired. Roy might have been concerned if he weren't already trapped in his own little world of turmoil. He just wanted to be alone.

Roy didn't want to sound anything like he felt, so he made his tone sound annoyed. "...Do you plan on staying here long, Fullmetal?"

Maybe he could trick the other alchemist into leaving on his own accord instead of Roy telling him to leave. That would be nice. He didn't feel up to one of their many shouting matches.

"Huh? Stay where, bastard?" The blond blinked at him as if he had forgotten where he was.

Roy waited for a light to turn on, but apparently no one was home yet so he made it clearer. "Here, on my bench Fullmetal."

"It's not your bench, Mustang. I can sit here if I want to." At least things were slipping back into pattern. The younger of the two was oblivious to Roy's mood, which he was grateful for. Roy wondered how the end of the blond's argument went, but decided against it. It was none of his business and he was best to forgot it. Roy had enough of his own problems to deal with.

He pushed Fullmetal into leaving again so that he could sit in blissful oblivion instead of thinking. "Seeing a person alone in a secluded place usually means to most people that they want to be alone. Of course, you are rarely like most people once again it seems."

He hadn't meant to say that much, it just slipped out. Roy cursed himself for being so out of control. Roy Mustang never let anything he didn't intend to say be said. It was as simple as that.

"I didn't ask you," the blond said flatly, "to start a conversation up. You can sit here and escape all you want."

From the scowl on Fullmetal's face, that was a slip also. The two of them seemed to be skating around, not wanting to be honest with themselves or one another. Roy quirked his eyebrow and decided he was up a small round of playing 'conversation'.

"Escape? I'm not the one who stormed and cursed my way into this quiet retreat and I certainly never mentioned escaping." He contained his amusement as he watched the other alchemist change colour and allowed a mocking smirk to pull at the corner of his lips.

The golden beast hissed and snarled, "Shut up. It's none of your business anyways."

"And I am very thankful for that. If it is anything like our work 'business' it will surely be expensive and offend countless innocents." Roy sighed and drank the last of his punch. Getting another glass required the risk of being caught. He looked at the older Elric and contemplated asking him to get another glass. Normally he would never think to ask, but the situation only benefited him with every outcome. Fullmetal could actually get him his drink or he would throw a fit and leave him in peace. Nothing was said for a moment then the shorter sighed.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked in a concerned tone. It disturbed him to see the boy so down. He briefly forgot about his own hell to think of Edward's… having his only brother and family say those things, assuming Edward was unnatural. Roy shuddered and looked at his empty glass with a dark glint. This was ridiculous! Fullmetal was just being confronted about being an unsociable little shit. That's all there was too it. Roy scorned himself for making his own demons into Fullmetal's. They were two different problems and that was that.

"I think weddings only give people stupid ideas." The brief statement brought him back.

He looked sidelong at Fullmetal, then to the greenery. It helped keep certain thoughts at bay to not look at a person when speaking. "I'm not that fond of them either."

"This is the first one I've been to." The blond confessed and turned his head away before Roy could get a good look at him. He felt the urge to say more, but he didn't know why.

"They don't get any better." Somehow confiding that small piece of information made his dread not as heavy as before. The small exchange made him think about the hallway. If Edward was really like him, it was a long, lonely path with no end. Roy looked at him but sad nothing. Words would tarnish the moment of honesty.

Edward looked away and closed his eyes as if thinking. Roy waited for a response and ran his finger over the glass edge, but it was too dry to sing. Then Edward got up.

Feel it was too personal a situation for formalities, Roy said "Going somewhere, Ed?"

It felt odd to say his name. Roy didn't know why, it was just a name. Maybe it was because his opinion of the young man was different now. He was no longer that brat who pounded his desk and yelled about budget cuts. It was like a gong was sounding in his mind. That brat was now this rather sad looking young man whose only family was being unsupportive. Roy knew that poison all too well but then, he never told a soul, so support was out of the question.

"Yep. Going back in there." Edward stated and let out a long breath. Their eyes met and Roy was asked, "These things never get better?"

"Correct." Was all Roy managed to reply. He was caught in his own world again. He distantly realised Fullmetal had cursed and left.

So now he was Fullmetal again. His mind switched back to the title once the moment was over.

Roy looked at his glass a final time and got up. He really hated sitting without something in his hand. The punch wasn't much, but it was better than oxygen and pointless thoughts. He felt confused like he hadn't been in years.

He usually ignored or compensated for that part of him that was never happy. Roy never allowed himself to look at men because he was convinced if he didn't look, he'd never want to look. After hearing the Elric's talking and seeing Maes so sad had uprooted his fortification. Things that had long since died were resurrecting inside of him.

Roy placed his glass on a window sill in the hallway. His whole world was upside down and all the things he was certain of were slipping away, and his silly crush on Maes in the academy didn't seem so silly anymore. Or maybe even sillier because a desperation was rising he had thought was gone. Roy paced back and forth for a moment, and then stopped when he heard cheering and laughing. The happy couple must be having their last dance. At least some people were having fun here.

"Hey you," said Abbie from behind him.

Roy turned slowly and put on his smirking mask. "You found me."

He put a hand in his pant pocket, the causal pose being one of his favourites.

"You had me worried." She spoke slowly; each word was a step closer. Despite her complete lack of conversational intrigue, she wasn't a fool. Abbie used her body like any craftsmen with their trade tool; with a graceful skill that only experience brought. She ran a hand along the collar of his black jacket and down the front, undoing the buttons.

"What can I say? I guess I'm a bad man, to make a beautiful creature like you worry." Roy's words were as smooth as silk. Abbie responded like so many of her predecessors, with her hands cupping his ass.

"You've been very naughty Colonel Mustang. I think I need to teach you a lesson in manners." She ran her manicured nail into up into the back of his shirt, scratching him suggestively. She winked over his shoulder before turning to him.

"Who was that for?" Roy whispered into her ear, playing his part splendidly.

"It was that friend of yours darling, the one with the glasses you introduced me to. I think he may have been worried after hearing about your coming punishment because he just stormed away. Maybe he's jealous, but don't worry; you'll still be alive when I'm done with you to give him a full account. I like being bragged about." Her hands traced his belt to the front, clicking one of her rings on his buckle.

Not caring about whoever …glasses? Had it been Fuery been there? Or was it Maes? ... saw him in the hall, Roy slid his fingers down her bare back and nudged her towards the door. There were some things better to drown in than alcohol and they didn't give you hangovers in the morning. Roy, being the prepared man he was, always had a uniform in the back of his car for just these instances. He had the feeling he wouldn't have time to pick it up before work in the morning and was glad for it. There were no memories at her place to haunt him.

* * *

_He looked at the clothes-line of photos hanging around the dim room. The photographer sighed as he found yet another with a half lidded participant. He really despised blinkers. _

_One photo in particular caught his eye. It was a photo of those four he had seen before the reception. They had been laughing and relaxed, perfect candid models. He smile examining their matching plain black suits and yellow boutonnières. They were all different in their own way, despite looking like they were all dressed by the same boring person. The photographer took the photo down and decided to make four copies, one for each striking individual. _

_Maybe one day this picture might mean something to them. He liked to think his work had an effect on people. The photographer also secretly hoped it would remind them to buy their suits from different places next time._

* * *

END

* * *

Well hello out there. Welcome to my newest fic "Four Suits" and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is a collaboration with the author _**silkendreammaid**_, so for Edward's point of view, you need to read hers. Our main title, chapter titles and chapters events cross over with one another so you are really missing out if you only read mine. She is in my Favourite Author's list if you need a link to her profile. 

I think that's it… Oh!

Storyline diverts from anime after the LAB 5 incident. More information will be posted as the story progresses…

Thank you for your patronage and I hope you enjoy future chapters. Both my fic and Silky's will update at the same time, so get over there and read hers. It's waiting for you… Bye and have a Happy New Year!!!

JUST to prove a point I have to do this. I am sorry for everyone else who falls victim to this random act of symbolness... -----#!€...silkendreammaid...€!#----- HA!


	2. Deuces Wild

**Title:** Four Suits (Roy and Maes POV)  
**Warnings:** Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

**

* * *

**

Deuces Wild

* * *

"I could help you on this case, if you would just let me—" Roy pleaded; looking at his over tired friend but was interrupted.

"Help? It's more like you sticking your fingers into pies that aren't yours. When will you stop these power games? When they kill you or when you have no one as corrupted as you to play with?" Maes snapped back with his hands braced on the desk's edge.

Roy blinked at the uncalled for venom. He wasn't trying to do anything. Maes just seemed stressed with his work load since the terrorists had shown their true colours. A week after the wedding, there had been another demonstration. Like the one that had claimed Gracia, it had caused an additional sixteen causalities. The total was now twenty-one, Gracia included. They were no longer a mere anti-military radical group; they were an enemy of the state. Maes's department was in charge of locating them and keeping Mustang informed. Once they are discovered, it would be Roy's job to deal with them. Not him specifically, but rumours of there being alchemists involved always meant him specifically in the end, whether it was official or not.

Maes had been working around the clock for the past week and a half, and it was starting to show.

"I'm not trying to control you Maes!" Roy said sternly, trying to keep his tone even and stood up. The desk was between them and it appeared to be the only thing keeping Maes restrained. The man was practically foaming at the mouth.

Maes gripped the desk tighter. "Then stop sniffing where it doesn't concern you!" His voice wasn't quite a yell, so luckily no one out side the closed office door would hear him.

Roy was beside himself, trying to gain a grip on this conversation that was spiralling out of control and slipping between his fingers like sand at the same time. His normally slanted eyes were wide; his well placed mask had cracked when Maes had wiped his desk clean of paperwork earlier. Roy had made the mistake of offering to help since Maes was overwhelmed… which was a big mistake. Roy was thankful his Central Office was better sound proofed than his Eastern one.

"Maes, I'm just concerned as your friend—" Roy said softly, trying to pacify his normally passive friend.

"Don't give me that line," Maes snarled, "with such a concerned face. You haven't been my friend in years! Face it; I'm another one of your precious pawns that you use for even more precious information. Face it, you are using me and I refuse to comply any longer!"

"Maes, you are my best friend and I refuse to be baited like this. You're tired, you look like you haven't eaten in days and your work load is too heavy. Stop accusing things of me you'll regret later and let me help you!" Roy tried not to take Maes's words too personally. The man looked like the walking dead. Roy scowled at himself for such a tactless joke, even if it was only in his head.

Maes looked at him intensely but said nothing. His breath was coming in shallow pants drawing notice to the hollows in his cheeks. Roy wondered when he had a last decent meal, probably before Gracia died. Roy looked into those green eyes, refusing to back down and they stayed like that for several minutes. Something shifted in Maes's eye—when the door slammed open, startling them both.

"Bastard! Why can't I get travel papers?" The blond fury demanded as he stormed into the room, and as usual he was completely oblivious. "The admin department won't give them to me and they won't tell me why! They say I have to have your authorisation! If this is another one of your fucking schemes to keep tabs on me…" He finally noticed and was thankfully silent.

Roy didn't want to break eye contact but the blond wasn't leaving. He chanced a glance to see Fullmetal just standing there with wide eyes. He regretted the glance because it gave Maes the chance to retreat back behind his walls. His old friend fixed his glasses and then left the room calmly. Only someone who knew him as well as Roy did could see the rage ripple beneath the cool surface. He really wanted to follow Maes and make him accept help but Fullmetal was still in his office.

"What's up with him?" the blond asked distractedly.

Roy sat back down at his desk and stared at Fullmetal long and hard. The young man looked at the now closed door for a moment before turning his piercing gaze to meet Roy's. Roy refused to speak, too annoyed and angry to allow himself to even yell. He let the thick silence linger.

The blond gathered whatever steam he could hold in that small body and spoke again. "Why can't I leave Central?"

Roy thought irritably that it was about time the older Elric learn some common sense. Fullmetal asked as if Roy would actually confide in the alchemist as to 'what's up' with Maes. He rewarded the milestone by turning in his high back chair to face out his window.

Roy loved his window because it was so large, the whole wall in fact. He didn't have a view of the parade grounds in front but he could the mess hall and dorm buildings to the far right of Central Headquarters. He only knew it was the male dorms on that side because he had visited the female ones on more than one occasion on the other side. Another perk about his window was that it that it took well over an hour to clean. He was a hardworking man who took pride the glasses high shine. Hawkeye hated his window for mostly the same reasons.

"Why can't I leave Central?" Fullmetal asked again, his tone rising. Whatever had kept him silent before was evaporating with the heated tantrum headed Roy's way. Fullmetal slammed something on his desk and Roy almost wanted more to happen. If the blond to lashed out at him; he could let out some steam at least, singeing that beautiful braid. Yes, that would be intensely satisfying but unfortunate because he would be dead, or impaled.

"Has it not occurred to you that in times of national alert, no travel is permitted for frivolous reasons? There are no exceptions for soldiers, not even a small one. That aside, you are no longer a field agent, therefore this trip would serve no purpose." Roy didn't turn in his chair, instead watched a pretty young soldier feed a cat outside the mess. She must be new because he didn't know her. Maybe he should get a cat. His life needed a change and switching dates didn't seem to be enough. What about a plant? He liked plants.

Fullmetal yelled at the back of his chair, "But I have to leave now! Can't you sign me off? I know you'd love to get rid of me for a week. Yesterday you were complaining about my penmanship, uh— imagine a whole week of being able to read reports!"

Roy had to smile at this. It looked like the brat learned another new trick. How to bargain and negotiate, poorly but at least it was a step forward. It deserved him turning in his chair. Roy liked falling into the familiar banter; it let him take his mind of certain things… and people.

"As _marginally_ tantalizing as that sounds, there is one _tiny _flaw in your plan," Roy took pleasure in the noticeable twitch from his associate. "The Fuhrer is the one needed to 'sign you off'. I am but a humble soldier working for this fine country."

"Don't give me that shit!" Fullmetal slammed his hands on the desk, baring his teeth. Roy almost felt sorry for the desk, first Maes and now this snot. Well he wasn't a 'snot' anymore, but he was just as annoying as snot so the name stuck. "You always have a way around everything! Just get me somewhere remote for a week, anywhere! I'll even go and do your dirty work, you manipulative bastard. That's what you always want, isn't it? Some willing little dog! Why stop now?"

Roy felt the twig in his mind snap as he listened to the blond rant on. "Fuck you and your ulterior motives…"

He went cold and serious, the venom seeping between his lips as he interrupted, "Get out."

"But I'm not fini—" Fullmetal started to growl but Roy cut him off.

"I said _get out._ Is that so hard for your introverted mind to comprehend? I-want-you-out-NOW." Roy voice remained low and dangerously calm but he put the full force of his igniting rage behind it.

He wasn't only about controlling other people's lives for fuck's sake! Fullmetal looked like he was about to retort but Roy already had his gloves on. He raised his hand and watched with gratification as the blond turned to race out of his office. A "Fuck you!" was all he heard as he turned in his chair abruptly and watched the private and the cat again to simmer down.

He needed a change soon; he was falling into bad habits, like allowing his anger to get the better of him. All the events taking place were making him off balanced, and he couldn't afford to be as such. He was an opportunistic man and in times of terror, he was at his best. It was a horrible thought but situations like these revealed true colours and opened seats for promotions. Roy would not be over looked.

Roy picked up the folder Fullmetal left behind and examined the beige crumpled cover for a moment before he was interrupted.

"Sir?" Hawkeye came into the room with her clipboard, not looking up. "Brigadier General Kamp has requested a brief meeting with you discuss some arrays. You are expected there in fifteen minutes."

Roy took a deep breath and looked at his lieutenant. She was engrossed in a report which was a rare occurrence. He took the folder, not opening it and walked over to peek over her shoulder. She took a couple steps forward at his every attempt. Exasperated, Roy set the folder down on one of his leather couches and spoke.

"Lieutenant, if it is a request, why does he set a time limit?

"Don't ask me Sir; just make certain you be punctual with your time. Kamp is still relatively new and not yet dead set against you. It would be wise to stay in his good graces while he remains neutral. He is Grand's replacement after all and head of the Investigation Department." She headed towards the door and motioned him with a flick of her shoulder that he should follow.

Roy looked out his window one more time and then headed into the main building where he could find Kamp, and maybe even Hughes.

* * *

Maes sat in the car with a big smile plastered on his face. He thought long and hard about this moment and now that it was here, he didn't know what he wanted or what was best. He just pretended to be ecstatic for his daughter's sake. Elysia showed him a drawing of a pink pony and giggled. 

"You said Uncl' Rwoy needed a Mum. I made him one!" She giggled again and Maes wanted to cry. He was sending her away for her protection, but was that wise, so soon after loosing her mother, to be separated from her father?

He inspected the picture with great interest to appease his eager daughter. "A mother? Sweetie, I think he should get a wife, not a mother."

"But Dad, Mum was a wife... I don't understand." She looked confused and began counting her fingers as if it would help.

Maes would usually go on about her cute voice saying such big words but he couldn't today. He laid the picture down on the seat and looked to the front seat of the moving vehicle. Havoc kept to himself the whole car and Maes was grateful. He wanted this to go as smoothly as possible and that called for a quick goodbye. Anything drawn out and sending her away may not even happen.

"We're here," Havoc said softly from the front seat.

"Is it time for my adventure Dad?" Elysia exclaimed as she grabbed her purse full of crayons.

Maes collected her notepad and followed her sprinting form out of the car. Havoc gave him a small nod and handed him a suitcase, but Maes couldn't bear making eye contact. Maes knew if he did, he may lose whatever resolve he had. He knew Havoc would understand and put on another of his fake smiles.

The two walked in the train station until Maes saw one of his men. Warrant Officer Guildenstern was taking some documents to the Western Headquarters so Maes arranged for him to sit with Elysia on the train so she wouldn't be alone. He was honourable older man with grandchildren in Elysia's school. Maes knew he could truth the man with his most important person.

"Yes, are you ready?" He asked and handed her the pad. She snatched it happily and put it with her crayons.

"Yes Sir," Elysia squealed and gave him a left handed salute. She was holding her purse in her right hand. "Private Hughes is ready for her admission!"

"It's '_mission'_." Maes bent down to fix her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh… but you said I had admission to do." He huffed and her bangs fluttered.

Maes held his breath to keep from picking her up and leaving the crowded train platform. "I told you I had _a mission, _like _a_ sandwich or _an _apple."

"Otay," she commented and then her tone changed to a more excited one. "I'm ready to make maps for Dad and help him with his work. You need me and I won't make you sad."

"What are you talking about sweetie, I'm not sad," he sad as he signalled one of the transit attendant to check the bag. It was properly tagged so Gracia's parents would have one less thing to worry about when they picked up their grandchild.

"Good 'cus I'm gonna to make you pretty maps for work. Hi Mr. Guildenstern!" Elysia was bouncing up and down to greet him. Maes dreaded the goodbyes coming, but he knew that once she was away and safe, he would be able to sleep.

* * *

"Mustang! Good you're here. I want you to have a look at these." Kamp wasted no time in pushing a full folder across the desk and signalling him to sit. Mustang returned the curtsey by quickly surveying the photographed arrays while he sat in an adjacent leather chair. 

In a quick look he discovered there was nothing in that folder he hadn't seen before, although it had been a while. "Sir, why do you want my opinion on detonation arrays, especially _his _specifically? Kimblee is still in captivity therefore you could easily ask the creator about his own work. I can only offer second hand information."

"I knew it!" Kamp exclaimed and jumped up from his seat to pace the room. "You see Mustang, I know for a fact those were not the product of Kimblee's hand. Isn't it amazing?"

Mustang blinked but kept silent. He knew better then to interrupt Kamp. The man was an eccentric and best left to babble on until finished. His mousy brown hair never seemed to sit flat in its crazy display of tuffs and cowlicks. His half-moon spectacles didn't help his touched in the head appearance.

"I don't think so. Last time I checked, plagiarism was a crime." A smooth voice carried fro behind Roy.

Mustang felt his blood run cold. He turned slowly to eye the Crimson Alchemist, clad in white and leaning against the doorway. He tipped his fedora up and gave Roy a wink. "Hi there Flame, long time," he paused and looked Roy over slowly from head to toe. "…No see."

"Sir! What is the meaning of this?" Roy didn't bother trying to hold back his disdain.

Kimblee strolled over and sat in the other chair beside Roy that was facing Kamp's couch. The general was too busy reading over some note he had just made to notice.

"Haven't you heard?" Kimblee placed the hat on his knee and gave Roy a sidelong look that made him want to rip the criminal's face off. "My rank, rights and civil liberties have been reinstated by this righteous country for my ready assistance in resisting the current unruly rebels."

"How alliterate of you," Roy managed to growl out.

Kimblee's mouth split into a slim yet sinister grin, "I thought so—"

"I've got it!" Kamp exclaimed once again, completely oblivious to the conversation that had just passed, "Kimblee, I've solved your clearance problems. I herby promote you to Lieutenant Colonel. That should help with your investigation."

Kimblee didn't take his sidelong eyes of Roy as he spouted his bullshit like a teapot. "It's truly an honour—"

"What investigation?" Roy cut in.

Kamp stared at him blankly, then a light went off in his head. "I didn't tell you? By god it must have slipped my mind. These arrays were photographed from a hideout discovered last night. This proves the rumours of a terrorist alchemist. You and Kimblee are to learn as much as you can about this individual or group of alchemic rogues and report directly to me. Once we gather the extent of their knowledge and resources, we can plan counter operations to bring these bastards down. Doesn't that sound like a jolly good time? Excellent, Mustang, you're in charge of this assignment but I want Kimblee to be your 2IC. That's all, dismissed."

The ruffled general scooped up his scattered papers and left abruptly. Just as quickly he popped his head back into his office. "Don't forget Kimblee, you aren't to leave base without being escorted by Mustang. I'm glad we got this all out of the way before dinner. Tomorrow morning we can get started. I'll inform Hughes that you two will need a briefing and all his intelligence along with his _intelligence_. Ha ha…Get it? No? Well then… Goodbye and let yourselves out."

Roy suddenly found himself alone with a man he had hoped never to see again. Now the two of them would be spending large periods of research time together. There had to be another way. Roy refused to work with this… this…

"It's no good… _Roy…_ You are the highest ranking alchemist in service now. There is no _escaping _what the State wants from you. You are stuck with me until the threat is gone" Kimblee's words were well greased and oozed over him like a disgusting film.

"No escape? The fact you are here instead of behind bars, proves otherwise. I will see you in my office, in uniform, tomorrow morning at 0900hrs." Roy said flatly and stood up. He didn't spare Kimblee even a glance as he walked out of the room. It had been one hell of a day. He was thankful it was time to leave.

* * *

It was dark out in the streets. Roy looked over at Havoc's intense and thoughtful expression in the rear-view mirror. The drive wasn't a long one so Roy contented himself with looking out the window. If Havoc had something on his mind he wished to discuss, he would bring it up. Roy didn't feel up to playing the word games required to prematurely extract troubles from the smoker. Waiting and silence always made him crack eventually. 

"So you're just going to sit there," Havoc asked and quickly glanced at him through the mirror.

Roy continued to look outside wordlessly as they drove past a park.

"Fine, I'll talk. Have you met Private Parker? Ellen Parker?" Havoc made a right turn.

Roy sighed, "No, I haven't, nor do I wish to at the moment unless it's important."

"You should. She's cute and pretty and single." They pulled up in front of expensive apartment complex and Havoc parked the car along the curb.

It was six stories tall and Mustang had one of the two rooms on the top floor. The view was excellent as well as the thick floors and walls. He loved his apartment and couldn't wait to flop in his chair. Today was defiantly a day for a drink.

"Havoc," Roy sighed, "is there something you want to say? I'm tired and could care less, so spit it out and save us both a headache."

"You should ask Parker out Chief." Havoc hastily drove off. Roy almost didn't catch the blush on Havoc's cheeks. What was that all about?

Havoc never offered him women. Maybe this one was a man killer and Jean wanted him out of the picture leaving the dating field open for small fry players. Roy dimly thought about how little he cared at the moment. Women was just 'woe' with extra letters and that's all there was to it.

Roy opened the main entrance and checked his mail in the cabinet to his right. Bills and a letter with the Military Seal stamped on the back. Roy tucked them under his arm and walked up the many staircases to his apartment, enjoying the burn of exercise. He never used the elevator.

He fiddled with his keys outside the door and sighed again, placing his head on the cool wood. So much had happened he didn't want to think about it. Hughes and Kimblee, Fullmetal and the investigation…could he really find a way to escape it all?

"Mr. Mustang! You're home!! What a coincidence, my daughter is visiting for the week. Why don't you join us for dinner after you freshen up? Excellent, I'll set a place for you." Mrs Coralberry said all that before Roy even had a chance to blink. He decided he hated his neighbours after all. There was no escape it seemed, from anything.

He crawled into bed what felt like hours later. That old hag had entirely too many daughters. Roy thought vaguely about how only last week she had a blonde one to paw off on him, and now one with curly black hair. Was it even possible to have a daughter in every race and creed in Amestris? Well Mrs Coralberry was large enough to give it a go. But that girl, Cindy, now she was a horror with breasts long enough to tuck into her belt. How could they reach so far yet be so thin, like road cones?

Roy shuddered and rolled onto his back. He undid his collar and rested his arm on top of his forehead. The light from the window gave his dark toned room an eerie white glow. It was too quiet. Roy was forced to hear the inner thoughts he'd been trying to run from all day.

First of all there was Maes Hughes. He looked so tired and thin, like too little butter spread across too many slices of bread. How was his daughter doing? Roy felt a guilty pang for not visiting, but it was hard. Her father was being unreasonable and vicious. How was Roy supposed to help a man who wanted nothing to do with him? And why was Maes even acting that way? Their friendship had lasted over the years, even through some of the most horrific experiences. Maes's rant couldn't be repressed feelings finally surfacing. There was no way one person could keep a secret so well hidden for so long.

_But aren't I doing just that?_

Roy's heart gave a painful thump in agreement. He was the master of secrets, having lived one since he was a young teen. Was the secret that he loved Maes then still true now? Yes, the man was like his brother, that's why it hurt so much to see him so torn up and on edge. Roy felt like he was on edge too. That wedding had made him remember things he thought long gone, and now he couldn't shake them. He looked at Maes and thousands of things rushed through his head that he couldn't even begin to sort out. It was today, in the fleeting moment in his office that Roy knew his 'phase' was far from over. He still loved Maes more than was natural.

Loving another man was wrong. After being so wholly misunderstood and rejected by Maes, Roy had tried to move on. That's when he had met another young man just as abnormal as him, Zolf Kimblee. The war had just started and Roy had found himself more alone than ever. Maes was with infantry, and Roy was with the other State Alchemists. He had no family and very few friends due to his looks and skill. The only person he had to talk to most of the time was Kimblee, his roommate.

Getting involved with that sadistic son of a bitch was one of the worst experiences of Roy's life. Roy's unwanted solidarity and craving for understanding lead him to Kimblee's bed and further more to his abusive nature and neglect. Roy had been trapped in a relationship that was killing him as with each thrust, Kimblee reminded him of just how pathetic and disgusting he was to want another man's touch and that Roy should be thankful Kimblee even noticed him. His self-esteem had dropped dangerously low in those dark times of death and carnage. In the day light he was a demon for killing hundreds and in the night shadows he was a demon twice more for indulging in another sin, twice more because he enjoyed it despite it all.

And then, those Rockbell doctors were the last straw in his demise. Kimblee had been arrested for unnecessary man slaughter but Roy couldn't get rid of him for months. His voice would haunt him, saying those horribly true things about the evil he had wrought was because he was a disgusting man. The Rockbells were his punishment as well as every man, woman and child who's life he had stolen away with a snap. They were his fault, every one. Roy rolled back onto his stomach and clenched the sheet with his fists.

_No, I don't want to see it._

But it was too late. Their faces flashed before his eyes and the smells filled his nose. He twisted and writhed on his double bed, wished the images away. The taunts, screams and pleading all over lapped into a collage of pain and suffering. Roy reached out his arm to turn on the light as if to banish his demons with electric luminance but instead the lamp crashed to the floor. The sound of shattering glass did the trick.

Roy sat himself up with shaking arms and swung his booted feet over the side of the bed. He was glad he had forgotten to take them off now. He crunched his way to the closet where he kept a broom. That's when the door bell rang. He paused in front of the storage door and looked at the wall clock. It was well after midnight, who could be calling?

"Roy!" Maes shouted from out in the hall. "Wake up! ROY!"

Roy dashed down the hall to his front door while Maes pounded away trying to wake him up. He didn't trust himself to speak, so Roy drew up (opened) his door, pulled the loud man in by the shirt and quickly closed it. Roy leaned against the back of his door; still feel somewhat haunted and wild, and looked at Maes silently. Roy panted and remained still while Maes ignored him and looked at the hallway wall. It was so awkward and the air was saturated with tension.

"You're awake…" Maes said to the wall.

"Yeah… so are you," Roy said stupidly, not caring about how he sounded and sagged to the floor, sliding down with an ungraceful flop. His boots were suddenly as fascinating as the wall. "Why are you here? From your speech this morning I hadn't expected to see you for a while. And not by your own choosing."

"When did we get like this?" asked Maes.

Roy replied, "Like what?"

"Liker this," Maes finally looked and him and gestured to the space between them. "You're like my brother… but I can't stand you sometimes."

"How kind and brotherly of you Hughes."

"Fuck Roy, just shut up for a minute." There was a moment of silence. "Good. I know I was an ass this morning, okay? It wasn't fair that I take it out on you, but better you than someone else."

Roy looked aside and collected his anger; he was not just going to sit back and be used silently. "One is so glad to be of service master. Is there anything else this useless one may do for you, master?"

Maes was on the floor as fast as if he fell, grabbing Roy's jacket and shirt, pulling them so they were mere centimetres apart. Roy ignored the buttons that fell away from his now ruined button down. "You want to know what I've been doing all week, huh Roy?"

His breathe was angrily huffing onto Roy's face with every snarl. "I've been looking for a loop hole to send my daughter away. It took until yesterday to get her an escort and a ticket out of this soon to be war zone. Not that you care. When was the last time you visited or even talked to her for that matter?"

Maes was shaking and gripped him tighter. Roy looked into his eyes and forgot his own problems. Maes needed him to listen so listen was all Roy would do. Comments could be made later. Maes's voice broke, "I don't know Roy. My house is just so empty now, I can't stand it. She was always there when I came home, even before Elysia was born. It was the one thing that kept me through it all, knowing that if I could just hold on a couple hours, I would be able to see her face. I miss her so damn much."

His green, tear brimmed eyes made Roy want to drop all inhibition and hold Maes. He looked so damn sad. Roy eyes widened when a head fell onto his shoulder with a muffled sob. Maes pulled back only to take off his glasses, pocket them then dive right back in. Roy's restraint broke and he wrapped his arms around his oldest friend, letting the man soak his clothing through to his skin. Maes was heavily pressing Roy against the wall in his grief and broken will. Roy wrapped his arms guiltily around Maes as the man curled into a ball, face still on his shoulder and turned towards his neck.

'I'm not taking advantage of him. He needs this, and I'm just giving him what he needs' was Roy's justification for caressing Maes's back and hold him closer. It felt good to be so close and for that, Roy was ashamed.

"Thank you," Maes whispered onto his exposed neck. Roy's body stiffened in further guiltily pleasure and cursed the man for earlier grabbing his collar. Now there was nothing between them but Maes's shallow breaths.

"You shouldn't," Roy admitted honestly. Normally he would have some suave reply, but didn't want to even bother trying to maintain some form of masked front. "I've done nothing worth thanks."

Maes pulled back and looked at him blurrily. "You love me, that's enough."

Roy felt the small beacon of hope that was supposed to be extinguished forever begin to glow. "Yeah, I do."

"Promise me we will always be brothers. I don't know what I'd do if you left me too. You are my family."

The glow died and Roy wanted to cry. When the phone rang, Roy thanked whoever was out there for the excuse to push the man away. The contact was killing him softly. Maes pulled his knees to his chest and leaned sideways against the front door as Roy dashed into his study to pick up the receiver.

"Sir, there's been another attack," Havoc said with a pant over the phone. "Chief you need to get down here. The men's dorms have been destroyed and we can't find Ed."

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to the end of chapter two. Remember, to know Ed and Havoc's side of the story, you need to go to silkendreammaid's profile. I have her on my favourite author's list, so just use that link. 

This one was funny to make. Since you probably read Silky's first, so you know I had to redo some parts because of a certain smoker. (grumbles and mutters) I look towards the future now with Roy and Maes points of view. Enjoy and I have to post this before Silky changes her fic anymore. She has itchy fingers so I need to stop teasing her with writing this _so long_ author's note. (laughs and runs)


	3. Players In

**Title:** Four Suits (Roy and Maes POV)  
**Warnings:** Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this part; it just reminds me of my lack of owning such a great story.

* * *

Players In

* * *

Roy could barely breathe. 

_Pant._

He looked around at the destruction, the chaos and the smoke.

_Pant._

There weren't fires any longer, he had put them out the moment he had arrived at the scene.

_Pant._

What had happened? Why did this happen?

_Pant._

His blood was boiling in rage, this would not happen again!

He had run from his car parked on the other side of Headquarters. He told himself over and over it had nothing to do with Maes.

_Pant._

He refused to think about the apartment, the close quarters, how soft Maes's hair was. None of that had anything to do with him running like a bat out of hell as soon as he stopped the car. He was just a wreck and needed something, anything, to make his heart stop breaking.

_Pant._

Roy stopped in front of a pile of what looked like foundation chunks. He figured it would be as good a place as any to start looking. The smell of charred wood and the dust settling on his clothing wasn't unfamiliar. They were many instances like this near the end of the war, where they spent half their time fighting and the other half digging.

_Pant._

He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and winced. Roy still had his gloves on. He looked down at the grime and dirt covering his once white gloves. He hadn't let them get so bad since… the battle assessment. Roy stopped and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Looking around he saw similarities in the wreckage. At the time, Roy had been surprised and amused that such a pipsqueak of a kid could cause all that damage.

_Pant._

Now that same shrimp was under it. Roy took off his gloves and put them in his pocket. Edward was one of his men now, and no pile of pebbles would stand between Roy Mustang and the safety of his subordinate!

_Pant._

He saw Maes talking with Havoc but that only made him work harder. Edward was under this rubble and no man was going to distract Roy from his goal. Maes wasn't important right now. Roy didn't love him or anything. It was just old memories surfacing because of his lack of sleep. Roy didn't like men. They were big, clumsy and smelled… well some did. Roy didn't think those things of himself. He was slender in a good way, graceful in an even better way and he rarely smelled of anything but the finest aftershaves.

_Pant._

Maes was like his brother. That was all. Like Ed and Alphonse were brothers. They had a close bond, closer than any Roy had ever seen. Roy just thought of Maes that same way. He was certain of it.

_Pant._

Thoughts of Edward brought him back to the task at hand. There was no goddamn way he was going to let that boy die underneath all of this. Roy attacked his section with more vigour in the dawn's early light.

* * *

Maes walked over to Havoc. Roy had run off before he could say anything and perhaps that was best. He felt uncomfortable after breaking down by the man's front door. It had been worth it though. He felt better even if horribly confused. Maes had longed for that kind of embrace and he hadn't even realised it. 

Gracia was always the one who had held him after his nightmare and stroked his hair. It was bizarre to get that same comfort, even though she was gone. It was the same but so very different. Gracia had never held him that tight, as if he would slip away. Gracia's head had never rested on his own. Gracia never smelled like mixed spices. Gracia never had leaned but firmly muscled arms.

Maes scratched the back of his neck. Should he really be accepting that kind of comfort from another man, and enjoy it, crumble in it, crave it?

"Stop it Maes, Edward needs our help now," he told himself. He stood beside Jean Havoc and greeted him. "Hey Havoc."

Havoc looked up with tired eyes and merely addressed him. "Lieutenant Colonel."

Maes saw exhaustion written all over the man's face. He looked almost distraught with worry. Maes scowled himself for being so preoccupied with his own problems. Edward needed his help and all he could think about was how good Roy smelled. What the hell was that?

"He'll be fine," Maes found himself comforting the poor older blond. He stepped closer and was trying to decide if Havoc would appreciate a shoulder pat. Normally these things wouldn't require thought, but Maes found himself very aware of how Havoc was a man, like Roy, and yet he didn't feel the same towards him.

"I know," Havoc said with a small quiver. "It'll take more than this to kill that little shit." The man turned away.

Maes looked over to where Roy was frantically digging. Yes, he thought about the two men very differently. He quickly answered Havoc back in his casual way, looking at the blond. "He's come through worse. Besides, Roy'll kill him if he doesn't make it out."

Saying Roy's name out loud made him feel strange. Not bad strange, but not good strange either. Maes decided he was just sleep and food deprived. He was getting delusional and needed to take his mind off of Roy completely. So he focused on Havoc.

That man was pale and looking rather frantic. Havoc clenched his hands. "Not if I find him first."

Maes looked at his expression in worry. The white of Jean's eyes were all red, making the blue stand out alarmingly. "Jean?"

Havoc looked down. "It's my fault."

"Don't be stupid…" Maes said but couldn't think of what else to say.

Jean was shaking now. "I'm not being stupid here. I know what it is and it's my fault Ed's under this somewhere. If I hadn't cancelled, if only we'd gone for that drink as I promised; he'd be safe and alive and clapping himself silly to help everyone else right now!"

Maes took a stern tone, trying to be strong for Jean, even though on the inside he was falling to pieces. "You didn't know this was going to happen Jean. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Jean looked at the rubble to the side and spoke bitterly. "I know that! Shit, Hughes, I know that! But I was being selfish and now Ed's caught up in this. It's my fault he's in there!"

Putting aside his new found discomfort at male contact, Maes put his hands on Havoc's shoulders. Jean looked at him and Maes was relieved he didn't feel uncomfortable. "Ed will be fine. And it's not your fault. There was no way you could have known this was going to happen. Ed will be the first one to tell you that."

"I hope so," Jean whispered, "Hughes. I really I hope so."

I hope so too Havoc. Maes left the man to his feverish digging, no longer able to be spared. He was called away when they found someone. A survivor at long last, and with that corporal came the hope the rest of the diggers needed. Maes dashed over and helped the man onto a stretcher.

"Hey soldier," He said to the man with a smile. "You like a building just fell on you."

"One kind of did sir." Maes was pleased to get another smile in return, even if a strained one.

"So, any idea what happened? Actually you know what, Why don't I get your name and visit you tomorrow after they patch you up. I'm sure the last thing you want to do now is give a report." Maes said this lightly, trying to keep the gravity of the situation at bay.

"Sure thing Sir, I wouldn't mind having a visitor. My wife is out of the country. Boy is she going to freak out when she hears about this. My name is Kiger, Brett Kiger, spelt like mustang." The man told him with a groan. The medics promptly took him away to patch up. He wasn't too bad but Maes was no longer paying attention.

The sun was rising over the mountains of debris, casting everyone in an almost heavenly glow. At the mention of mustang, Maes, without thinking, sought out the man. It only took a moment to find him working away at his pile. Roy's light blue shirt was soaked through with sweat and clung to his narrow chest.

Maes's breath caught as he watched the man stand up straight and stretch the kinks out of his back, much like a jungle cat, all slick and alluring. His eyes travelled freely along the man's turned back, watching each muscle flew and relax.

_Maes! What on earth are you doing?_ He kept yelling that over and over again in his mind, but his mind was no longer on task. His whole body was rebelling against his wish to run and hide from this strange feeling, this feeling of pure _want._

"No," Maes said as he walked over to where Falman was. "I'm just lonely. That's it, right?"

* * *

His back was killing him, but Roy refused to give up. This nagging tug in his mind kept telling him that Edward was just one more stone away. 

He couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Hello?" Mustang said in a soft voice to the rubble.

He was such a fool for expecting answer. He scowled for a moment then heard something. Was that a cough?

"Is someone in there?" He spoke again, this time louder.

Exhilaration pumped purely through Roy's veins when a weak voice answered back. "…Yes."

"Hold on and don't move! We'll get you out in a moment." Roy looked around frantically but couldn't see anyone to signal over.

A slightly stronger voice spoke from his pile. "…go anywhere, stupid moron."

It sounded very familiar and Roy's heart filled with glee, but he had to be certain. "Ed? Is that you?"

He'd never been so happy to hear the sarcastic reply of, "No, I'm at the fucking Library, you idiot."

Roy pulled another stone aside. "Ed?"

The name was like honey one his tongue. Ed was alive. Grinning like a fool, Roy pulled away another piece of wreckage. The half up sun beamed down a small crack in some of the foundation. Roy could see one golden eye.

"Mustang." Relief was laced in the very familiar voice.

Roy wanted to pull the debris away like a mad man but sense returned to him. Edward may be injured badly and moving random rocks would only make it worse. "Ed, how bad is it?"

"My legs are stuck and there's a beam that wants to squash me, other than that it's fine." Ed croaked. Roy could hear the limited time in his voice.

"I'll get some of the others to help. We'll get you out as soon as we can," Roy said in a loud voice for Ed to hear and stepped away from the crack.

"Mustang!"

Roy quickly brought his face back into view. "What?"

"Don't let it be too long." Edward sounded small for the first time and it tore at Roy's heart. Roy hated that tone in someone like Edward. Edward always spoke as if he could step on them all and it was the only voice that suited him.

When Edward looked away, something clicked in Roy's mind. Compelled by a sense of reasoning he couldn't figure out, Roy reached into the hole and brushed Edward's bangs aside. His skin was rough with dirt and his hair was cracked with grime.

"It won't be long," Roy comforted. "I promise."

He quickly hopped down from the rock he was using to peer in. It looked like he could get Ed out with just another person. Roy shouted out to Havoc who was within shouting distance. The blond signalled Hughes and the two were there in no time. Roy was about to help them, but something white caught his attention.

Zolf Kimblee was wandering around the site, watching Roy. Suddenly Roy felt very self conscious of how he looked. His shirt was soaked with sweat and sticking to him like a second skin. He had long since taken off his jacket and pant-skirt. Roy regretted it but made no move to reclaim them. He would not hide. Roy was no longer a teen at the academy and he sure as hell was not the man he had been in the war. He was Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and that was enough for Kimblee to respect him.

"Maes I leave this to you. Something important needs my attention." Roy told Maes in a low tone and walked over to the equipment truck, away from all of them. He needed to draw Kimblee away from everyone's attention in case there was a scene. HE put on his gloves, just in case.

Roy picked up a clipboard and checked over the signatures. Damn, for once people did their paperwork right. What was he going to look engrossed in now?

"Hey_Roy_, whatcha doin?" Kimblee made his way over to the truck, sidestepping medics and a much winded private carrying blueprints; he must have found those in the archives across the base.

Roy turned away from the truck and headed for the next one. "How nice of you to join us in this crisis, Lieutenant Colonel but I do believe last time we met I ordered you to be in uniform this morning."

Roy knew he sounded like the perfect bastard colonel he was often called. He knew how to be whoever was needed for whatever the occasion. Roy was a master of masks.

"Well _I do believe _you said I had to be in your office at nine in my uniform. It's six in the morning Roy. I still have time before you break out the court marshal papers." Kimblee laughed a bit before fixing his hat. He was wearing a similar suit to the day before, except this time it was a snow white with thin blue pinstripes.

Roy picked up an unopened box of gauze and handed it to a nearby corporal, giving him instructions. He could only look busy for so long.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?" Kimblee cut off his planned direction of walking.

"I'm not. This is a crime site now. Go get your uniform on to at least look professional. We have evidence to gather." Roy said dismissively and made his way to the center of where the building would have been. He may as well look now before whatever may be there was destroyed by the medical teams running around.

"Fine, Flame. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes; it isn't as if you're going to talk to me properly. After all I only found the array." Kimblee told him in a disinterested voice.

He started walking away but Roy grabbed him by the elbow. "You found it?" Roy exclaimed.

Kimblee quickly grabbed Roy's hand and twisted around so they were face to face. No one around them seemed to notice and Roy couldn't help the feeling coming over him. It was like he was twenty and helpless all over again. He resented it.

"Now this," Kimblee whispered heatedly, "is the 'Stang I remember."

Roy shoved the man back hard. "You are to report back here in twenty minutes from now dressed in full uniform Lieutenant-Colonel. You are dismissed."

Kimblee's eyes were wide for a moment, then his familiar slimy smile spread across his lips. "I see the pretty pony has learned a new trick."

Roy poised his fingers to snap.

The taller man sighed. "Fine, it's a good thing I haven't been issued a dorm yet. I'll be back, don't miss me too much."

Roy watched his back until he was offsite.

"Fuck."

That's all he could think of to say.

* * *

"Ed?" Maes asked the rock pile. 

He and Havoc evaluated the rubble when a tentative voice spoke up, "Hughes?"

Hughes sighed and smiled at Jean. The man still looked terribly pale as he eyed a massive beam. Hughes spoke. "Thank God you're okay. Listen, we're going to move some of this away. You have to tell me if it starts to fall on you."

He knew he sounded lame, but in the situation they were in…it was the best he could come up with.

"Gee thanks Hughes. I can see this is a first class operation."

Maes smiled at the sarcasm but picked up on the underlying panic. They needed to move fast.

"Jean," Maes said softly so Ed wouldn't hear, "We need to get that beam first. I think only the two of us can handle it. Getting another person will take too long."

"You're right," Havoc wiped his forehead and hurried to the far side of the beam. He gave Maes a thumbs-up and positioned himself to lift with his legs.

"Okay, one, two, three and lift!" Maes whispered urgently.

The beam made their spines creak with its weight. Falman rushed over with a shovel and used it as a lever. Between the three of them the beam wiggled to the side. Falman used to shovel to wedge it away so it wouldn't roll back over Ed.

Maes looked back into the now wide hole. He tried to keep his face blank but couldn't help being worried at how awful Edward looked. "Ed?"

"Cramp," Ed grunted and twitched as he rolled over. Falman reached in to pull the younger man out but he was caught. "Fuck!"

Maes grabbed him before more damage was caused. "Damn. Sorry Ed. Havoc there's something in the way. Can you get it?"

Havoc nodded and reached under Ed. A jagged window frame with some glass still attached was cutting into Ed. Havoc tossed it aside. "Got it."

Maes then pulled Edward out completely while Falman grabbed the stretcher, signalling to Havoc to get the other end. Maes placed the top half of Ed on the stretcher and hurried to grab his legs before Ed slipped off. It would have been so much easier if Roy had stayed. Maes looked around for Roy but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Havoc," Edward said lightly.

Maes grinned and noticed Jean had tucked Ed in with a grey blanket while he wasn't looking.

"Hey Boss," Havoc said in subdued tone.

Maes sensed it was time for him to leave. He couldn't put his finger on it, but these two needed time to talk some things out. "I'm off to let Roy know you're out, Ed. Havoc can make sure you get to the medics."

Ed gave him a half hearted wave as Maes left. "Okay. Thanks Hughes."

Maes returned Ed's gesture with his signature finger salute then headed over to the equipment trucks. He could have sworn he'd seen Roy here. Not being able to find the man left him feeling empty. What were these odd feelings?

* * *

Roy walked down the makeshift road with purpose. It was made by many boots and trucks driving from the damaged building to the triage tent. All the survivors were sent there before they were moved to the base infirmary. Roy looked up at the green canvas pointed pyramid for a moment, before entering. 

The array photos were still developing so he had time to visit Fullmetal. The doctor had already called indirectly to Hawkeye. Scratches, bruises, a few cracked ribs and of course, a non lethal head wound, so basically it was just a case of the 'Elric Special'.

Roy was overly happy Ed was safe but something was different. He was half unsettled and off centered, as if something catastrophic had almost happened and Roy had just survived by the skin of his teeth.

"Except it wasn't me... not me, Fullmetal is the one that almost died, but then, why do I feel it was me instead. I should be used to visiting him in the hospital by now." Roy spoke softly to himself.

Roy looked around the tent. It was mostly empty now, most of the people already moved to the infirmary. He was relieved it was only the foot of Ed's bed, a handful of medics and…a jackass.

"Well, well, this looks cosy," the familiar voice said ahead of him. Roy looked him standing just a couple feet away from the cot. "Is it a private party or can anyone join in?"

"Definitely private," a different voice from within the room growled. That was Havoc without a doubt. It was hard to hear from the other side of the tent.

Roy walked over closer to get a better look at what was going on, schooling his face into a cold expression.

"A pity. I've always been partial to blonds." Kimblee hadn't seen him yet so Roy walked over further.

He saw Ed glance his way then looking back at Havoc, who was… on top of him in a hospital bed. That was an interesting development of events. Roy's eyes grew wide a moment despite his mask. What was going on? Why did this unsettle him? It must be Kimblee's presence, who decided to make himself known again.

"Although the occasional brunette is always worth playing with." Kimblee voice was low and thoughtful with an almost silken edge. Roy knew this mode all to well. Kimblee was like a snake, all cool and slick with no edges. In a sense he was beautiful but in that same way he was repulsive.

Roy addressed Kimblee. "Lieutenant-Colonel."

Kimblee turned away from the two in the bed. His wide grin told Roy the man knew he was there from the start.

"Two blonds Roy, haven't you even been tempted once?" Kimblee's tactics were old and Roy didn't respond. It would be best to not add fuel to the fire, but then Kimblee added more. "The younger one looks rather tasty."

The man licked his teeth much like a savage beast about to devour its prey and once again, something inside Roy broke. He wasn't even aware of his body moving until he had Kimblee's uniform collar gripped tightly within his fists.

"Let's go," Roy growled only loud enough for Kimblee to hear.

He then dragged the man out of the tent, not acknowledging the two blondes left behind.

"So, you've learned more than just one new trick." Kimblee snickered when Roy released his uniform jacket. "And why did I have to put this thing on if you were just going to mess it up? If you have a kink for wrinkles, my leisure suit would have been more than adequate."

Roy ignored him and scowled at himself. He was just making things worse. Why was all of this happening now? He glared at the wall blocking the two from view. He had dragged Kimblee here to literally beat him to a bloody sack of useless skin but now he just wanted to go home and sleep. Too many things had happened all at once and Roy needed to figure out why he was so reactive.

Kimblee broke his trance of utter chaos with an unexpected gesture. His cold hand ran up the side of Roy's neck to the back of his head.

Roy was losing his mind. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm making up for lost time." His low voiced oozed over Roy like thick and sticky syrup. No, that wasn't accurate; it was like being circled by a snake. Kimblee Cobra was loosely coiling around his ankles now, getting ready to trip Roy, and then attack while he was down.

No!

Roy smacked his hand away and glared at the convict. "Lost time? LOST TIME? What the fuck are you talking about? You're a mass murderer dammit. You killed all those people. You thought I'd just forget?"

"Yeah, I killed those people but so what? It was a war dammit. Roy, don't start pointing fingers like you some kind of hero… wait a second, didn't _Colonel Mustang _get covered in those pretty little medals for his _heroism_?"

-----

_Roy__ was stand on the brink of a great chasm. It was smouldering and smelled strongly of burning flesh. He couldn't feel sick anymore. The war had made him hard and distant. Roy gathered his brown over coat close to his neck and stepped into the hole._

_"Hiya Roy-boy. Come to give me a kiss and tell me what a great job I did?" It was Kimblee. His eyes were impossibly wide and only rivalled by his intense grin. His insanity was measured in the size of his creation, or more appropriately, his destruction. Roy walked to the center of what used to be the last Ishbalian city, populated by a peaceful group of families who had surrendered already._

_Now it was a hole, a literal scoop out of the landscape. No one would have ever guessed a city was once there. _

_Roy__ made sure his gloves were on snugly before speaking. "We need to leave, Kimblee."_

_"Kimblee? We're closer than that." He grinned and stood up in lavish spin. "Look around us! I did this. I did this all. This city size hole is mine. I mean, I forgot that part over there," he gestured to the far side where buildings and a road still remained, "but I can demolish that too."_

_Roy__ tried to speak but was cut off. "But why? The war is over—"_

_"Over? Oh my, over? It has only begun." Kimblee eyed the remaining section of the town. _

_Before he could do a thing, Kimblee was running towards it. Soldiers were still trying to clear out the survivors but Kimblee never paid attention to those kind of details, after all he destroyed a city that was housing a lot of the injured Amestrian people. The death count was already too high and Roy knew what he had to do._

_He had to do what only he could do. No one else could stop the savage alchemist who used to be his friend…and lover._

_Kimblee was already in the middle of the street and Roy had to sprint to reach him before the man clapped. _

_"Kimblee! You move I'll snap and this will be over for everyone!" Roy stood his ground with his hand poised. It was suicidal but he didn't care. What did he have to live for? Maes was getting married in a couple months._

_"Is that how it's going to be, Roy?" Kimblee's face was dark and feral. "You snap, I clap and we all die? You may not know how to enjoy this war thing properly but surviving is key. If you and I joined forces, just imagine what we could do. No more secrets and hiding. We could do what we wanted, even take over. Wouldn't that be the ultimate, Roy—?"_

_But Roy never heard the rest. Their conversation distracted Kimblee long enough for the madman to be arrested. Roy watched them drag Zolf away and swore he would never walk this path again. This was an obvious sign that loving you own sex was wrong._

_Roy__ would never be wrong again._

-----_  
_

He was a hero for saving everyone from the alchemist menace, but really, he had only saved himself from making poor choices.

"Lost time? The only person who _lost time_ was you. Now get out of here before I find a way to stick you back in that cell for the rest of your insane life." Roy growled and shoved the man away.

Making any sort of physical contact was a bad move on Roy's part. Kimblee grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. His back burned with the regretful memory of all the lifting he did only hours ago. He was in a fresh uniform but still tired as hell.

"Fuck you Kimblee, let me go!" Roy felt like a complete idiot but he refused to just let things happen like before.

"You used to," Kimblee leaned down, "but I think I fucked _you _more." In a quick motion he brought his lips down onto Roy's and pressed them aggressively. Roy wiggled his wrist so that he could position his fingers.

* * *

Maes gave up. Roy was no where to be found. He scratched the back of his head and headed for the tent where Ed was. He was so tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. But home meant the utter quiet of that wonderful house and the memories that surfaced in the void. 

"I have to stay distracted. A visit with Ed would do just that. I'm sure he's being a pest to the doctors and need my help. Ed always needs me, whether he admits it or not. Plus, it is a sin for him to be in there by himself." Maes went over many different versions of the same justification speech as he opened the tent flap.

All the occupants were gone but Ed now. Hughes was glad. He spotted the doctor and went to chat with him.

"How's Edward Elric doing?" Hughes smiled when the doctor let out a massive sigh.

"Giving him his needles was fun. I had to get his older brother to hold him down. That young man has more energy than all my daughters put together."

Maes laughed but then stopped. "His brother? Alphonse is here?"

Dr. Cimon, as his nametag said, paused and looked up. "No… I believe his name was Jean Havoc. At first I thought they were just co-workers but after all _that_it's obvious they share a very close bond. I just assumed they were brothers. You don't see many cousins who are that close. The surnames through me off but considering their ages they must be half brothers or something similar. The blond hair gives them away though."

Maes thought about it for a while. He never recalled those two being very close, at least not close enough to be considered anything but light friends. Maybe he wasn't as perceptive as he thought. Maes scowled himself. That would not do well for the case he was working on. Kamp and Roy were depending on him to be like a hawk. They couldn't afford to slip up with how serious this group was getting in their demonstrations.

He and the doctor rounded a shelf of supplies that block Ed's cot from immediate view. Maes looked at the two in a comforting embrace and was reminded of the last night. Dammit, he was thinking about it again. It meant nothing!

He turned his attention back to Ed and Havoc. "What happened?"

Havoc replied tersely, "Nothing."

Ed look at Jean briefly then turned to Maes. "Just an asshole."

Great, Ed describing someone as an asshole was like him saying they were taller than him, so basically anyone. Maes asked Ed to specify, "Which one?"

"Kimblee. But the bastard took him out."

" Roy did?" Bastard usually meant Roy. Is that where he's been? Was Kimblee causing problems or were they working on the array? Either way Maes needed to be there. He turned on his heel and left.

_If I were Mustang, where would I be?_

_In a field_… Maes slapped himself in the face. _This is not the time for lame jokes!_

As if to answer his question seriously, an orange flare lit up the morning scene of rubble. _Found him!_

Maes walked towards the small piece of wall where the flash originated from when a smoking man bumped into him. Maes turned around as he walked away. It was Kimblee… and the end of his pony tail had a ribbon of smoke trailing from it possibly. What had just happened?

Maes looked around the corner. Roy wasn't there at first glance, but then Maes looked down. Roy was sitting on the ground, head in hands.

"...Roy?" He asked carefully.

Roy didn't respond. Maes walked over in front of him and knelt. " Roy...?"

"What do you want Hughes. I'm in an important meeting." Roy didn't move from his position and was very quiet. He voice was dull and without any conviction.

"A meeting? With who? Kimblee just left." Maes inquired and tilted his head to the side, trying to get a look at Roy's face.

At the mention of Kimblee's name, Roy's head snapped up. "What do you want Hughes? I have things to do and no time to just sit around talking about my schedule."

"I was just wondering if you were okay." Maes saw the spiralling out of control the conversation was doing. Maes saw the out of control direction the conversation was taking and became worried. What was going on with Roy?

"That is none of your concern. If you need someone to poke at to fill the void in your life, go bother Fullmetal. The last thing I need is your worry. I'm a fucking grown man." Roy stood up abruptly and wiped off his pants. "I'll drop the array pictures off at your office tomorrow. Good day."

Maes panicked as Roy started to walk away so he grabbed his hand. Roy froze and pulled away. "What are you doing?" He said in disbelief, but also kind of coldly.

"I don't know," Maes replied honestly. He had acted impulsively.

Roy looked away and straightened his pant-skirt. "Next time I suggest knowing. You can't hold just anyone's hand because you 'don't know'."

Maes thought a thousand things at once, Ed hugging Havoc, Roy holding him and the odd tickle in the pit of his stomach that fluttered every time he saw Roy now were just the foremost. Were they all connected?

"I have to go," was all Roy said before striding away. Maes felt twice as stupid as he did grabbing Roy's hand, now that he was kneeling in the debris alone.

He got up and walked a couple steps around the small wall. What was he going to do now?

* * *

"Dammit! I need to go home." Roy cursed to himself as he roamed around a white hall that looked just like the last one, and the one before that. Damn medical facilities always had the sane drab coloured walls. It drove him mad. 

Roy thought the long walk he took would cool him off, but it hadn't. Then lunch should have done the trick, but now he just had more fuel to add to his tantrums. Now he was flying down hallway after hallway. A sure fire way to blow off steam was to talk with Fullmetal, so that's what he was going to do, that and check his injuries. He hadn't seen the boy since he pulled Kimblee out of that damn tent.

He stormed over to the nearest nurse's station and demanded directions. She gave him a bored look and pointed to a room down the hall. Roy thought she should be more attentive or even intimidated by his uniform but didn't bother to stay and impress that on her.

He was by the door in a few strides but stopped short. It wasn't fair to bait Fullmetal into a heated conversation. It would only make his stitches tear. Roy had already gotten a full briefing on Ed's behaviour from the doctor already. It explained seeing Jean on top of Ed back earlier that day, but Roy still felt uneasy.

He opened the door, more calm than prior and walked in. It was a private room with even more white than the halls. Roy felt like he was caught in the most boring blizzard of all time. The only colour to be found was the sprawl of golden locks almost peeking out from under a blanket.

He walked over to a spare chair and sat, fully intending to wait until the younger alchemist woke up. He sat there for about ten minutes in silence. It was nice. With the chaos of all day it was blissful to just sit there quietly, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

And it didn't.

Edward made a noise from his white linen nest. The muffled sounds were soft but Ed started to thrash as they got louder. The blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon.

"Fullmetal—Ed don't wiggle so much, you're trapped." Roy whispered loudly and tried to pull the sheets away. Ed was very still now, hearing a voice must have calmed him. Roy was able to pull the sheets away from his face and froze. Ed's hair was gone. Well not completely gone, but a big shaven chunk was missing.

"Got to get out…" Ed was murmuring in his sleep. Roy leaned in close to hear him better. "Out of here, get me out of here."

Roy turned his head to face Edward. It was so sad; the sheets must have triggered a memory of being stuck under all that destruction. Roy looked at Edward for a long time. He was so different now then when they first met, or was he?

Hospital bed, that was the same even if in a different place. Injured as a result of alchemy, that too was the same but only vaguely. Edward wasn't nearly as beaten and broken as when he was twelve and missing two limbs.

Roy huffed a bit and watched Edward's hair move. He moved away. Why was he vulturing over the boy like that? No, Ed wasn't a boy. He knew that. Ed was never a boy. He had that burning will back then that he still had now. It was that fire that kept Ed alive all these years.

Roy reached out his hand and touch Edward's forehead with two fingers. He ran them horizontally, brushing a piece of golden hair side.

_Dammit, what am I doing?_

_I don't know._

_…knowing before doing…_

Roy pulled his hand away and left the room. The sun beaming in from the window down the hall told him it would be dinner time in a matter of hours. He looked in through the small door window. Edward was awake and looking around the room.

Roy ducked aside and leaned against the wall. He felt terribly depressed and his boots weren't as shiny as they should be. He focused on them with acute attention.

"Mustang?"

Roy turned his head without raising it. He recognised the voice but his mind did not want to connect it to a face. He would like very much to sink to the floor and not move until night fall. He was drained now. First there was the torment in his apartment and then the anguish of Edward's plight. Then Kimblee decided he didn't care that it was Roy who allowed his capture and imprisonment, no, he just wanted to fuck Roy into the floor.

A pink string bag entered his view. In it was…a melon. He snapped to attention, resulting in him banging the back of his head on the wall. Roy squinted and gave the Fuhrer a watery eyed salute.

"Are you alright Mustang?" He asked in an oddly concerning tone.

Roy couldn't help but feel it was a fake comment even though he had no reason to think that way. He said an abrupt "Fine Sir," and wait to for him to say 'relax'.

"You know, Mustang, I think you may be under too much pressure." He lifted up the melon so Roy could see it while remaining at attention. "See this? This fruit here is the secret of life. I suggest you take today off and find some solace."

"Solace Sir?" Roy turned his head and looked at Fuhrer Bradley curiously.

"You almost lost one of your men today. I know how watchful and loyal you are to them, it reflects in how they serve you. You're dismissed for the rest today, take advantage because tomorrow you and Kimblee will be working no stop on that damned group and finding out what the hell they want."

Roy felt the honesty in those words. The Fuhrer didn't want to see more deaths just like him. Roy gave the appropriate answer of, "Yes Sir," and left the hospital.

There was nothing Roy could think of that would give him any form of comfort. He could go pick up a woman somewhere, but he didn't want to. He was tired and the last thing he wanted was some person trying to wiggle their way into his life unbidden and without real fervour. All those single seamstresses, waitresses and actresses only saw the uniform, the body, the charm but never the man. It wouldn't bother Colonel Mustang but at that moment he felt like just plain old Roy, and Roy wanted to get plastered.

So that's what he planned to do with his afternoon off. No Edward, no Kimblee, no Maes and no life to bother him.

* * *

Maes pushed his food around on his tray. He could cook but eating alone in his house wasn't very appealing. That's how he ended up at the mess hall. He stabbed his fork into the potatoes and sighed when it didn't fall over. No potato should be able to stand up to the force of gravity that was acting on that fork. 

Today was just a day of things that were not supposed to be.

Kimblee was not supposed to be out of prison. He should be rotting in there until he actually succeeded in rotting away. Now he was roaming around the base in his leisure suit and sometimes even in uniform. The psycho even had the same rank of Maes, the nerve.

Roy was not supposed to be stressed. Maes had gone went to his office earlier and found out from Hawkeye. The Fuhrer himself had given gave Roy the rest of the day off. When does did that ever happen?

Ed shouldn't be living in the infirmary with Havoc as his oddly constant companion. Al should be here looking after Edward. Hughes spooned some peas into his mouth. Where was Ed even going to stay when this was done?

In a flash of sheer brilliance, Maes Hughes discovered a way to solve all his problems. He stood up and smiled at the ceiling, unknowingly attracting the entire mess hall's attention.

"Edward can stay with me!" He announced loudly for everyone to hear, his reason unknown to all, including himself. Maybe it was joy? Maybe it was insanity? One thing Maes knew for certain was that, it was brilliant.

He jumped up on the mess table, fuelled by his enigmatic glee. "He can live with me and my house won't be so spooky. Any building with Edward Elric in it is full of yelling, crashing, snoring and many other wondrous sounds! The loneliness will go away and life will be ok again. Oh joy of joys…I must tell Roy!"

He leapt off the table like a deer and danced his way towards the double doors leading out. Not once did he give heed to the slack jawed soldiers staring in his direction.

He was halfway down the front Central Headquarters stairway when a thought occurred to him.

"I don't know where Roy is… I'll just go and tell Ed the great news." Maes smiled and hurried off to the Infirmary on the other side of the base. He tried to be faster but the little bubble of energy his genius gave him wasn't enough. The weariness of the day was pulling at him now.

"What if Ed says no?" Maes found himself talking out loud as he walked. "Ed would never say no. He loves it at my house. Well he used to, he never visits anymore. Roy doesn't either. Poor Elysia would walk around with that lonely face. It's good she's away. She has a chance now, a chance to make some friends and forget all this."

Maes looked over to where the male barracks used to be. All the evidence had been gathered, so now there were teams working on salvaging beams and other large pieces of the building to make a new one. Armstrong was in the thick of it. Maes thought that if Edward was in better health, he could make all their lives easier. Armstrong was an excellent alchemist and an asset to have, but he was nothing when it came to recreating something on that scale. Edward would be able to, without even breaking a sweat.

"Ed needs to get better soon so he can help us all out. He would recover better if left in my care."

Maes fixed his coat and thought briefly of all the work it took to find that damned array. They spent the better part of the day gathering stones with charred lines and photographed each one. Armstrong was in charge of making certain none remained but Roy had already written the report saying marked stones wouldn't be enough. Assembling the stones into an array that would actually be plausible would be a hell of a project. He didn't envy Roy and Kimblee. Maes personally hated picture puzzles. He loved logic ones, but that was something completely different.

Soldiers rushed passed him, guns in hand. Oh yes, security was increased ten-fold. HE doubted he could so much as scratch his chin now without a patrol seeing him. There were snipers on the room tops and guards walking the perimeter at all times. He wondered if Hawkeye was on duty right now, watching him from above. All the snipers were double tasked. They had their real job and then their sniper job. Maes thought it sounded awful but Hawkeye said the pay was double too so she didn't mind. There was an expensive dog bed she was looking into buying.

Maes walked up the Infirmary steps and opened the doors. The front lobby was not its usual sparkle of cleanliness. Muddy stretcher tracks and foot prints lead in all directions. He could see a couple of nurses trying in vain to clean up the bloody finger trails on the walls with wash rags.

"Would you like some help? Where is your janitorial staff?" Maes asked and bent down.

A tired nurse with her blonde hair pulled back in a long French braid passed him a pair of gloves to put on. "For yer protection Sir." She gave him a weak smile and went back to her bucket. Maes rolled up his sleeves.

The other nurse with a black bob and a hair band handed him a sponge. "They can't be spared for something as trivial as this. They have been working all day trying to keep the surgical wards spotless. I'd say they'd be lucky to get them sanitary. I'd like to know why the last batch brought in was so wet. It's not raining is it?"

Maes had his gloves pulled up to his elbows and a sponge in hand. He submerged the sponge in what smelled like watered down bleach and squeezed it. "They found an intact shower area. All the water pipes actually protected the men in there from certain death. In order to get them out, the pipes had to be cut and… the sprinklers started. At least they were clean?"

The blonde laughed. "Ai, they were clean and healthy, but the ones who brought'em weren't." She had an accent he couldn't quite place, it was light, somewhat eroded away after years in Amestris no doubt, but pleasurable. "You know, the walls won't get any cleaner unless you move that sponge of yours, sir."

"Call me Maes. I doubt my rank has anything to do with clean walls," said Maes with a grin.

"And poorly at that, just because we aren't using water doesn't mean you don't have to scrub." The brunette snickered and moved his hand up and down the wall vigorously. "Like that. My name is Blythe and that one over there is Deirdre."

"Ya make it sound like I'm not important; I hope you remember who is being groomed for the next management position." Deirdre scowled and scrubbed her section of wall to a remarkable white.

"Deirdre, that's an interesting name. It's like DEER-tree but… not with a t… heh." Maes said stupidly and laughed.

"Yeah, somethin' like that, but yer one to talk. What kind of name is 'Maes' anywho?" Deirdre had her hands on her hips and waiting. Her brown eyes practically smiled with mischief.

Blythe shook her head and continued her cleaning. Maes suddenly felt the need to defend his name so lovingly chosen by his equally caring parents.

"Maes means field. My eyes match the fields of where I used to live," he reasoned with an upturned nose. He liked his name.

Deidre smirked and turned her attention back to the wall. After a moment she wiped around and pointed her sponge at him. "Oh, so yer named after corn fields, like 'mais'."

Blythe laughed, "No wonder you're so corny."

"Hey now ladies, I'm just a poor soldier who came in here looking for his friend. If you want to mock me, I can gladly go sit in his room and leave you two to clean." He winked at them as he began to pull off his gloves.

"We're sorry," Blythe exclaimed.

"Please, just help with the walls," added Deirdre, "if we leave the blood on it will stain and painters will need to come in. Ya know how hard it is ta recover when there's paint fumes about?"

Maes made an over theatrical groan and resumed his scrubbing. "Fine, I guess Edward can wait."

"Yer friend is Edward? Thet adorable blond on the second floor?" Deirdre started to laugh. "Doctor Cimon has been up to his ears in problems with that one. I says to him, 'why don't ya just give him a sedative?' but he says to me that 'the squirt has to much spite for it to work.' I can see that."

"Deirdre, you've been at this too long." Blythe took the bucket away from Deirdre's side. "I think the sodium hypo is rotting your brain. You should hear yourself; I could hardly understand what you just said. Speak slowly or speak properly."

Maes listened to them bicker as he scrubbed away the last of the blood streaks. The floors were another story, but he didn't have time to help with those.

"Well ladies," Maes said to them but he wasn't certain if they even heard him. "I need to be on my way now… goodbye…" He gave up and just deposited his sponge in the bucket.

He went to take up his soiled gloves but Blythe stopped him. "If you touch your skin with the outside of the glove, it defeats the purpose of wearing them. I doubt you know the trick of it so I'll just remove them for you."

Maes inspected his hands. "I don't see anything on them."

"Yes but even a drop of blood you can't see can spread a disease. It's best to not take any chances. So far we haven't had any fatalities today; I don't want to push our luck further."

Maes held out his hands. Blythe rolled the gloves meticulously down his arms with practiced precision. They were lucky not many people had been in the dorms when they had exploded. There had been an all night event, listening to that silly radio show Roy's staff liked to listen to, in the Junior Ranks club. The big finale was coming up so the station had been doing a marathon broadcast to catch everyone up. They still hadn't been as lucky as he would have hoped, many were severely injured, both permanent and not.

"Maes, don't look down. Yer friend is fine and so are many others. There was an angel looking over that building last night." Deirdre smiled at him warmly.

He felt his mood darken and that weary wave wash over him once again. "If there really were angels, Miss Deirdre, no one would need to be here in this hospital. If there were angels, evil people wouldn't be killing mass quantities of people for no reason. If there really were angels, my little girl wouldn't have to live with her grandparents because there was no angel there for her mother. There are no angels Miss Deirdre, and someone in your profession should realise that."

Maes rolled his sleeves back down without looking at the two nurses. "If there really were angels, I wouldn't be offering my now homeless friend a place to stay, nor would I even know him. A severe lack of angels and good things watching over us is what brought most of the people in my life together. So I ask you this, do we really want angels and gods around? I say none of them exist, because if they do, why is there so much evil in this world?"

He left the two speechless. Maes felt centuries older and very sad. Garcia was his angel. Her letters during the war had kept him safe and now it was his turn to save another. He guessed that's how it went.

He was in front of Edward's door at long last. The sun hung low in the sky through the window down the hall. He leaned against the door by the wall and looked at his hands. Did he believe in angels?

Voices from inside brought him back to reality. Maes looked in through the window.

Ed was sitting in his bed with Jean in a nearby chair. Edward said "Did you get any sleep today?"

Jean sleepily replied, "Not yet. It's on my list of things to do."

"You look like you need it," Ed commented and Maes couldn't agree more. He wondered what he looked like. At least he smelled clean… well as clean as bleach. So toxic, he smelled delightfully toxic. It was fitting with how he felt, but that would soon change. Ed was going to live with him and make everything right.

Maes opened the door. "Hey Ed!"

Havoc looked at him with a relieved look. "Lieutenant-Colonel."

Maes bluntly told him, "You look tired." But Jean only smiled and replied "So do you, Lieutenant-Colonel."

Maes sighed and looked at the even lower sun in the small room window. It would be dusk in a couple hours. "It's been a long day."

Havoc got up. "I'll just go get some coffee, Ed? Sir?"

'Yeah," Ed replied, "thanks Havoc."

Maes was glad he was leaving. Not out of dislike for him, but for the nature of the conversation he wished to have with Edward. "Not for me, thank you. I'm only here a few minutes."

Maes watched Havoc leave and once the door was closed behind him, Maes sat in the chair. "So how exactly are you, Ed?"

"You know exactly how I am," Ed said with a smirk, "you nosy bastard. You read my charts on the way in."

"Now Edward, how can you say that?" Maes cursed himself. That was an excellent idea, why didn't he think of it himself? He must be more tired than he thought.

Ed grinned at him. "Because that's what you do, Hughes."

Maes found it in him to grin back weakly. "Ed, I came to ask if you wanted to stay at my place when they release you from here."

"You… want me to stay?" Ed's portrayal of a fish out of water was astounding. Maes almost wanted his camera, but he hadn't touched on since Gracia's death.

Maes tilted his head to look out the window. The glare from the setting sun was caught in his glasses. "Yes. It will be a while before they rebuild the dorms and I have plenty of room."

"Uh…I… I already agreed to stay with Havoc." If Edward's earlier impression was good, this one was phenomenal.

Maes somehow knew Ed would say no. "Ah, I see."

Edward scrambled to say, "I'm sorry, Hughes, but…"

"It's ok," Maes tried for a smile but the empty house loomed in his mind. It was all he could do to appear calm when inside, he wanted to curl up into a ball. "Ed. It's your decision. I'm not asking you to change it."

Why was he staying with Havoc? What was wrong with him? Was it because of all that hugging earlier? Maes thought about it, Jean has been in this room as long as Ed and hasn't left his side since they all pulled Ed out of that hole. Or at least, it seemed that way.

Maes was ashamed of himself. This was only the second time he visited Ed all day. Of course Ed would choose Jean; they had this closeness, 'like brothers' and all that. He felt strangely jealous but wasn't certain why.

"Well, I'll be going. I only came to check up on you." Maes said it crisply as he got up. He needed to leave before he did something regretful.

"You don't have to go yet." Ed said. Maes could here the surprise in Ed's voice.

"I still have a lot to do." _Like face my house alone. _"I'll come and visit properly tomorrow." _When I don't feel so unstable._

Maes made his way to the door. He had his hand on the knob when Ed called after him. "Maes! Get some sleep."

Maes looked over his shoulder at Ed. "I will. You just get yourself better. I'll be fine."

Maes left the room and quickly made his way to the stairwell. He didn't want to bump into Havoc in the halls. How close were those two? It wasn't as if they were a couple, young men like them didn't go down that path.

Maes stepped down once.

_Men like them?_ What was that suppose to mean. When had he started stereotyping people? So what if they didn't act gay, that didn't mean anything.

He went down another step.

Why did being close make them a couple? He was close to Roy and they were not an item.

Another step closer to the bottom and Maes stopped.

Where was the line between close and _close? _Was it sex? No, that could not be it, not all people who were couples have sex. They could be together for years before they got married and settled down. Then the question still stood, where was the line?

He looked up the stairwell behind him. The line was the intent, the want, the desire to be closer than close. It was when things stopped being about close and started being about being together. What did that even mean?

Did Ed really want to be together with Jean? How did he know the difference between the kinds of relationships?

_Don't be silly. You feel it right here._

He remembered a teenage Gracia telling him the difference.

_The difference is something you can feel here._

She pointed to her heart in his mind and smiled.

_If I was just your friend, it wouldn't hurt so much to let me go. Wanting more means never wanting to let go. You hold that person you love close to y our heart, and pray that they will never be farther away than you can see._

Maes shook his head to break the memory. It was too hard.

Another took its place. Maes though of how he had felt that night in Roy's arms by the door. It was a brief and interrupted embrace but the warmth lingered around him. He also thought about how he had felt when he couldn't find Roy that morning. That sickness in his heart had overwhelmed him.

Did this mean he loved Roy?

Maes smiled and pushed open the stairwell door.

"Of course I love him," he smiled and waved to Blythe and Deirdre at the desk. He slowly opened the doors to the outside. The orange sun warmed his face as it began to hide behind the horizon. "I love him because he is my brother but… why do I hope that he loves me more…"

He frowned and headed for Roy's apartment. Maes had to know where the line was between them. He'd never felt so uncertain in his life.

* * *

Roy fiddled with his keys outside the door. They kept overlapping and merging with one another. He leaned heavily against the wall and threw the keys at his front door. "Damn keys, choose a shape or I'll melt you." 

His world was spinning, but he could still walk, so he wasn't even half as drunk as he wanted to be. The bar had closed promptly at 1am so he was left to drink the night away in his little apartment.

Roy reached down and gave his keys a menacing look. They quickly came into focus long enough for him to pick the correct one for his door. A stumbling turn and a jerk of the knob saw Roy into his apartment and walking quickly towards his study.

He searched his liquor cabinet but his scotch wasn't present. Misery of this depth could not and would not be sated with whiskey. It needed his prized bottle of scotch he had been saving for when stars fell from the sky and the last woman on earth was a six foot tall miner named Merle.

_Maybe it was in the kitchen?_

Roy searched his flat while striping, his uniform being too hot to have on. His jacket was left in the hallway, his pant-skirt in the living room. Roy took off his pants in the kitchen and undid the buttons of his shirt in the hall. All this happened during his epic search of course.

He reached his bedroom and paused. His door was closed. Roy never had the doors closed in his apartment. They filled up with smoke too quickly that way.

Someone was in there. Armed with his gloves while looking very intimidating in navy boxers, black socks and an open dress shirt, Roy turned the knob. He slipped into the room with minimal wobbling.

" Roy?" A sleepy voice carried from his bed. It must be a liquor induced dream because that voice sounded a lot like Maes.

"What took you so long," Maes asked as he sat up on the bed. He was in his dress pants and black tee-shirt he always wore underneath.

Roy looked around his room in amazement. The small dresser had a Lieutenant-Colonel jacket draped across it as well as a pant-skirt. This was too real to be a dream. Maes was sitting cross legged on his comforter with the small throw from the living room around his knees. His glasses were on the nightstand… dreams never had those kinds of details.

"Hughes," Roy tried to keep his voice calm but the reality of the situation was sinking in. Maes Hughes was half dressed and on his bed. Holy Fuck. "you… you're here?

"Yeah, I have been for the past… several hours probably. Damn I need my glasses, what time is it?" He reached over and put them on with a yawn. " Roy it's almost 2am! Why are you coming home so late?"

Roy took his gloves off and put them on the small table by his door. He was half afraid to enter the room.

"I had to walk… I can't drive like this," was the only thing Roy could say. Anything remotely eloquent he could have come up with died when Maes stretched and flopped backwards on his bed.

"Well I'm not leaving now. I waited for you all night." Maes was looking at his ceiling now but Roy still couldn't move. His black socks were glued to the floor and his feet were reluctant to leave them behind. "Listen, I think we need to talk… about last night, well yesterday."

Roy sat down in the chair next to his door he used for reading.

" Roy, I can't talk to you from across the room." Maes sat back up and looked at him. It was too dark to see his face but Roy could discern the strain in his voice. "What happened to your uniform..?"

Roy looked down at himself. He watched the moonlight cascade off his bare stomach and sighed. "I took it off. I thought I was here alone…and still wondering why I'm not."

Maes looked out the window. "You said earlier… that I should know before I act. I don't know anything anymore. I feel so confused and lost. I came here because I thought, maybe you know..?"

Roy stood up and walked over to his bed. Maes was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice. Roy spoke slowly, suddenly feeling very brave and sober. "What do you want me to know, Maes?"

He could think clearly but at the same time he must have been drunk out of his mind, because his inhibitions were not stopping him.

Maes whispered to the window. "You said you loved me. I want to know how?"

Roy kneeled on the bed and crawled over to Maes slowly. He put a hand lightly on Maes's shoulder and felt the tension there. In one slow and graceful motion, Roy pushed Maes onto his back and crawled on top of him, without actually touching Maes anywhere but on the shoulder.

Maes's eyes were wide. " Roy, what are you—"

"You wanted to know."

Roy leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against Maes's. He whispered five words against Maes's lips. "I love you like this." Then he passed out on top of Maes.

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, THIS was one long up hill battle after another to write. It came with very many shallow and not so shallow threats from Silky. She kept using her dragon against me. It wasn't my fault though, honest. Half of my more distracted moments where because of links she wanted me to see. We just won't talk about the other half. ;) 

Alright here the part were I tell you to go read silkendreammaid's bit to find out about Ed and Jean always being caught in those… interesting positions.

I was so tempted to leave out that last sentence so you all would think they slept together. Be thankful I'm not as big a demon as Silky claims…lol…

I had A LOT of fun writing this. If you get even half the amount of pleasure I did, I will be happy and you will be thrilled.

Silky wants to post now, so bye!

-Rix "the demon"


End file.
